


Rainbow

by undergrounddaydreams



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [9]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergrounddaydreams/pseuds/undergrounddaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, Sarah. They're magically delicious."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. I just like to play there. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made. For entertainment purposes and love of the source.

"Come on, Sarah. They're magically delicious."

Sarah glanced over at Toby, one eyebrow raised as he shook the box of Lucky Charms and grinned at her in that mischievously charming way that only little boys could.

"You know how your mom feels about that. You're only allowed to have sugary cereals on Saturdays."

Sarah jumped suddenly, her train of thought derailed as she felt a hand slide over her backside, feather-light wisps of hair teasing the side of her face. "Know what else is magically delicious?" He was warm against her back, effectively blocking his wandering hand from little prying eyes as his lips whispered along her ear.

Sarah stepped back into him, pushing him back and away. "Don't you even start." Jareth chuckled softly and Sarah tried not to smile as she brought the jug of milk to the kitchen table where Toby was already climbing into one of the large wooden chairs, cereal bowl and spoon in hand.

Not deterred in the slightest, Jareth followed her, wrapping his arms around her from behind as she leaned over the table. "What? No good morning kiss?"

Sarah turned to pacify him with a quick peck, but he tightened his grip when she began to move away, pulling her close for a proper kiss.

"Gross."

Jareth looked over at their unimpressed commentator, pulling Sarah back against him when she tried to escape again, resting his chin on the top of her head with an amused smirk. "And how are you this morning, young Master Tobias?"

"Heya, Jareth." Toby spared him only a quick glance before sucker punching Sarah with his best puppy dog eyes. "Please, Sarah? I'll be your best friend."

Toby already had the cereal box open and held precariously over his empty bowl. The few sugary bits that had already escaped pinged triumphantly against the glass. Sarah smiled through her sigh. "Fine. But not a peep to your mom. If I get in trouble, I'm taking you down with me." Toby's victorious 'Yes!' was nearly drowned out by the rapid tumble of cereal.

Resigned that Sarah was not going to be kept still as she wiggled her way free, Jareth moved to sit next to Toby at the table. As she fixed her own bowl of much more sensible Wheaties with sliced bananas, Sarah snuck glances at the two as they were rather curiously engrossed in the ill-gained bowl of cereal. Toby could barely get a mouthful down for giggling.

Plopping a spoon into her own cereal bowl, Sarah wandered their way to peep over Toby's shoulder. "You didn't seriously change the marshmallows, did you?"

Jareth was saved from answering as Toby piped up excitedly, waxing poetic about the rainbow of goblin-shaped marshmallows, sugary caricatures of the Goblin King's troublesome subjects, some of which she recognized. Scattered among the grotesquely cute characters were a few black marshmallow chickens.

"Black is not a color of the rainbow," Sarah pointed out unnecessarily as she slid into a seat across from them, tucking her own cereal bowl close to her on the table.

Jareth simply grinned back at her. "Artistic license."

Sarah rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her breakfast. When the giggling continued, she looked up, pointing her spoon at the amused monarch across from her. "You know, there are probably more worthwhile uses for your magic – like ending hunger, or world peace, or…fixing my car…" Sarah's voice trailed off as her gaze flicked to Toby. She sighed. "Tobes, don't drink from the bowl. You're going to spill all over your shirt."

Toby dropped the bowl with a clatter and a grin. "Too late. All done." Sliding off the seat he stuck his hip out in a saucy pose before barreling into the living room to catch the exciting conclusion of this week's episode of He-man.

"Five minutes, Toby! Then we have to leave for camp!" Sarah called after him.

Taking one last bite of her breakfast, she rose to pluck both bowls off the table and set them in the sink. When she turned around, she nearly ran into Jareth. "What are you…"

He closed the distance between them, backing her up against the counter and placing one hand on the cabinet behind her head as he leaned in, "Want to look for the pot of gold?"

A smile tugged at her lips as she looked up at him. "Does everything have to be an innuendo with you?"

She felt his answering smile as his lips brushed against hers and he whispered, "Red." He pulled back slightly to allow his gaze to follow the trail his fingers had begun down the column of her throat, "Orange…"

"I'm not orange…peach maybe, but not orange."

He smiled, amused, but didn't look up. "Close enough." His eyes continued to follow the path of his fingers as they slid over her yellow t-shirt, down between her breasts. "Yellow." She flinched and sucked in a breath when his nails grazed across her stomach. He paused at her reaction, his mis-matched eyes flicking up to meet her hooded green ones. He tilted his head and his smile grew wider, predatory. "Green." He held her gaze as his hand traced further down to tease along the top of her jeans. "And blue." Slipping his fingers beneath the waistband, he tugged, yanking her against him. His breath danced along her skin as he whispered in her ear. "What color do you have under here, I wonder?"

Sarah stifled whimper as his teeth grazed the sensitive skin of her throat, pushing back from him as she ducked under his arm. "Stop it."

Making a beeline for the living room, she paused and glanced over her shoulder when she heard him laugh. Jareth was leaning smugly against the kitchen counter, arms crossed over his chest, looking much too pleased with himself. But… _damn, he was sexy_. She offered him a small smile and said quietly, "Later."

He gazed at her hungrily for a moment before sauntering over to press his mouth against hers in a soft kiss. "I'm going to hold you to that." He smirked dangerously. "What's said is said."

She smiled up at him before turning away to resume her Toby-collecting mission, but jumped when she felt a sharp slap against her backside. She glared at him over her shoulder.

"Wear purple." He grinned back at her before fading with a wink.

Sarah brushed at the glittery hand-print on the back of her jeans. _Stupid, possessive, infuriating… incredibly sexy…_

It was just like him to get her all hot and bothered when she had to spend the day chasing 6-year-olds around. Sarah sighed, poking her head into the living room to find Toby sprawled out on the floor in front of the TV. "Come on, kiddo. Time to go." Toby glanced back at her briefly before looking back at the TV, apparently unmoved. She put a little steel behind her second request. "Now."

"Ok, ok." Toby popped up, suddenly a ball of energy as he dashed into the kitchen to grab his backpack.

Sarah turned off the TV as Toby put on his shoes, and after a couple of harried delays, one to find his favorite baseball hat, and the second to wash the crusted milk off his face, they made it out of the house and into the car with just enough time to spare.

"Seatbelt, Tobes."

"I know." After obediently buckling his seatbelt, Toby fished a book out of his backpack, sinking into the seat with a small sigh.

Sarah smiled at him affectionately, ruffling his hair, before sliding the key into the ignition. The car came to life with soft, strong purr, just like the first day she bought it. She smiled as she put the car into reverse. She was sure she had something lacy and purple in her lingerie drawer somewhere…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
